redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dragar the Warlord/The Scourge of the North
Prologue A cold blizzard blew through the land of Ice and Snow, freezing everything in sight. Never-ending gales and flurries swept through the cold mountain ranges, whirling through the passes, making it almost impossible to traverse. The only movement was a orange vixen jumping quietly from branch to branch, making sure her quarry couldn't see her. She was dressed in a leathery black outfit, with knifes and daggers concealed in various pockets. Strapped to her back were twin swords, poisoned with a lethal poison, capable of killing hundreds with one scratch. She was beautiful in a dangerous way, capable of tricking the roughest of guards. Her beauty disguised the coldness and cruelty inside, the ability to kill without the slightest regret. Now she crept closer to her quarry, holding a dagger aloft. Closer, closer, then with a quick stab, the deed was done. The last of the Narki Royal Family was dead. She jogged back to a hulking fortress, no longer concealing herself, because she had no enemies. The last of the Narki Royal Family was dead, and with him gone, no opposition would be for the Empire of the Fang. Chapter One: To arms! Many seasons later... A heavily built, armored badger was studying a battle map on a table. He was in a small cave, illuminated by a candle. The table was covered in charts, battle maps, scrolls and diagrams full of complicated signs and curled, neat handwriting. In the corner was a weapon rack, which had a huge battleaxe and a few swords. Carved in a wall was a fireplace, where a few logs were burning merrily. What space remained was covered in piles of books. A mouse, covered in plate armor like the badger, walked in the cave, taking care not to upset any of the books, saluted, and stated in a clear, loud voice, "Sir! A messenger has just arrived, requesting aid for General Keeblo's troops! They're hemmed in on all sides by The Fang's wolves! The messenger said that time is of essence, m'lord!" The badger remained quiet for a few minutes, then looked up and asked, "How many months do you think it would take to mine a tunnel through the Hashick Mountains, with, say, 500 miners?" The mouse blinked and said, "M'lord?" "You heard me, Andy, how long?" "I'd say about three years, sir." The badger scratched something out on the map, then turned to Andy. "I have your full attention, Captain. What was it that you needed?" Andy repeated everything he previously said. The badger replied, "Send 300 Red Guards to help General Keeblo." "Right away, m'lord!" The mouse snapped to attention and sprinted out of the room, tripping over the pile of books closest to the exit. The badger sighed and stood up to pick the books up. The war with the Empire of the Fang had not been going well. Despite rousing hundreds of troops from the surrounding countryside, they could not match the Empire's power and numbers. Now they were hemmed in the mountains, constantly being pushed back deeper, deeper. The badger had sent a messenger requesting for aid from the Narki family years ago. When no one came back, he sent a messenger to Blue Army of the west, but no response came from there either. Their army was going to be obliterated soon, if they did not receive aid. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction